Santa Baby
by TrainToAlaska
Summary: Just a fluffy future Christmas fic uploaded in september. Sorry about that. Enjoy! (double one-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, yes I know it's too early for Christmas but I was haivng a bit of a writerblock and this story came up so I decided to upload it anyway :) It's a two parter so be on the look out for chapter two! enjoy!**

* * *

Kate looked around the loft and slowly shook her head. Every corner was decorated with sparkling Christmas lights and figurines of Santa Clause with his many elves. Kitsch ornaments were placed on every empty surface and of course there was the huge Christmas tree standing prominent in the living room. Every year she at least _tried_ to tone the festivities down a bit but she knew how important it was to her husband and seeing him this elated and this happy around the holiday season was more important to her than all of Christmas itself.

The warmth inside of the loft was like a big comforting hug and the amazing smell of dinner cooking had mixed with the subtle scent of pinewood from the tree. Kate was slowly swaying her 18-month old boy in her arms as the warmth of the fireplace seeped through her clothing and pleasantly warmed her back.

Like every year now their family would come together and stay the night at the loft. It had become a tradition so they could all get up the next day for Christmas morning. Even her father, Jim, had joined them. It took him a few years, though, and at times it was still tough on him. But with every year it seemed to improve. Especially since his grandson was born. Not wanting to miss any part of the little boy's life.

Jim looked at his daughter from one of the comfortable chairs. Seeing his daughter cradling her child reminded him of his late wife and how she used to hold her now very grown up daughter. It stung a bit knowing Johanna was not there to witness it but he also couldn't look away as it was also a truly beautiful sight.

Kate had her chin rested on top of her small son's head, his little face squashed against her chest. She enjoyed how cuddly her normally very energetic son was. The excitement of Christmas had worn him out and he couldn't keep his eyes open. Even though they hadn't even opened their presents yet.

"Matthew, you wanna try and take a nap?" she whispered in his ear.

Matthew shook his head and nestled his face further into his mother's neck "no" a tiny voice answered.

Kate smiled at her son's stubbornness and pushed the pacifier back into his mouth that was dangling from the corner of his lips. He didn't use his binky a lot anymore. Repeating their words that he was a 'big boy' now and that he didn't need it anymore. But when he was sleepy or not feeling well he still craved it and they figured it was fine.

"He probably just loves to be hold by his momma" Martha said with a warm smile as she picked up the plush bunny her grandson had dropped and tucked it back into his arms. Matthew reached out for it and gratefully took from her.

Rick looked up from the food he was preparing and shook his head "I am not sure if you should be lifting him for so long, Kate you are pregnant and…" he voiced worried.

Kate slowly turned to her husband and gave him a reassuring smile "it's fine babe, honestly" she answered even though she started to feel the strain in her arms.

Martha nodded in agreement "she's only 4 months along, in my day-"

"in your day it was normal to keep on smoking while pregnant, I am not sure if that's a good example" Castle interrupted his mother and smiled. Martha acted as if she was offended by her son's words and dropped back onto the couch, taking a sip from her red wine.

Alexis chuckled at her bantering family and looked up from her many piled up Christmas themed books "I really wanted to read these to Matty, tonight" she sighed disappointed, staring at the many brightly colored book covers "these were my favorite during the holiday"

"Oh Alexis, don't worry, there is still tomorrow. When he sees the presents Santa Clause left him he'll feel better before you know it, right buddy?" Kate answered her stepdaughter as she was met with silence by her son, who had drifted off by now.

"-and there is always next year, you'll even have an audience of two by then!" Castle added, referring to his unborn daughter whose gender they had just found out about a week ago. Both ecstatic for a little girl to join their growing family.

Alexis looked at Kate who was still standing next to the fireplace with her little brother cradled in her arms. Matthew was wearing his Christmas themed footy pajama's which casual look was a contrast to the beautiful black gown Kate was wearing which hugged her body and accentuated her bump. Alexis sighed at the picture perfect family. Looking at Kate with her baby brother made her yearn for a more visible and loving mother herself. She knew her mom loved her but they were never like this nor will they be. It was not like she wasn't incredibly grateful to her dad though. But it was still different. The bond between mother and child.

"I think he is asleep, I'll take him to his bed" Kate announced.

"Wait Kate, can I?" Alexis asked giddy after she had jumped up, coming back from her day dreams. Her arms outstretched.

Kate turned around and smiled at the redhead "of course" as she carefully handed over the little boy, careful not disturb his sleep and groaned as she suddenly felt the strain on her back after holding him for so long.

Castle shot her a 'told you so' look which Kate ignored.

"thank you, Alexis"

Alexis smiled "of course, he's my baby brother" as she made her way to the nursery.

She loved her little brother from the moment she laid eyes on him. He was tiny, born too early but in perfect health. His blue eyes resembled hers and she felt this undeniable connection between them.

Alexis slowly lowered Matthew in his bed but as soon as she laid him down he started to stir  
"go to sleep Matty, it's ok" she cooed and handed over his plush rabbit.

But no luck as he started to whimper "no, mama, mama" he repeated, calling out for his mother.

Alexis breathed out "alright, buddy, just hold on I'll get your mommy" she reassured him and quickly walked out of the nursery to find her stepmother.

"Hey mom, Matty wants- I mean Matty wants his mom" Alexis said fumbling over her words.

Kate raised her eyebrow, she already expected for her son to stir and want her when he was laid down but she didn't expect for to be suddenly called 'mom' by Alexis.

The room grew silent as the two women looked at each other.

"um, yes, I'll go to him" she eventually answered and made her way to the nursery. Matthew's whimpers now noticeable from the other room.

Alexis shifted her weight and walked back to her previous spot where books had circled around her.

Martha joined her and nudged her with her elbow "what was that?"

Alexis looked around and lowered her voice "I meant nothing with it, I just fumbled over my words"

Martha nodded. Her almost empty wineglass rolling between her thumb and middle finger. "You probably need to make that clear to Kate"

Alexis sighed at her tipsy grandmother "I know, I know" dreading the idea of bringing up the incident.

* * *

 **This story hasn't been beta'd sorry about that, I hope it was still readable! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I honestly forgot that this story wasn't yet finished lol. Sorry about that. Here is the second and final chapter. Hope you enjoy and have a merry very early Christmas from me :) x**

* * *

Soft Christmas music played from the corner of the living room. Everyone was stuffed after dinner and were now lazily hanging around the TV watching some Christmas specials. Alexis didn't feel like relaxing as she was one of those rare people who only got more energy after dinner and she started to clean up the kitchen. Castle told her not to do so but she told him it was fine and that they should relax. Truth was that, even though she meant what she said, she was also a little nervous being close to her stepmother now. Silently cursing at herself for saying such a weird thing. She called Kate 'mom' why did she do that?

After a few more angry thoughts she jumped up in surprise by a sudden hand on her lower back.

"Alexis?" Kate said. A smile forming on her face "sorry didn't mean to scare you"

Alexis awkwardly smiled back and put the plate that she had been furiously drying for over five minutes back onto the kitchen counter. "No, it's fine I was just… never mind" and picked up another plate to dry.

Kate studied her stepdaughter for a few seconds and pulled a clean dishtowel from one of the cabinets and started helping out.

"oh you don't have to help Kate! Go relax, I don't want you to stay on your feet too long!"

Kate huffed "you are your father's daughter. I'm fine"

Alexis slowly nodded and continued putting back a few of the plates she had already dried and started to pile up.

"Alexis?"

"yeah?" she hesitantly answered knowing what question was coming.

"Do you maybe want to talk?"

"Talk about what?" she answered trying to sound oblivious.

Kate let out a deep breath as she gathered some confidence "alright. I know this is a bit awkward and we have never discussed this but I just wanted you to know that… I love you, and you are as much family to me as Matthew and this new baby are and I if you want to call me 'mom' that would be totally fine with me. It would even be an honor"

Alexis halted her movement and took in Kate's words before turning around and facing her.

"Thank you" she breathed out. She never heard Kate utter the words 'I love you' to her before and even though she knew her stepmother loved her, hearing it was another thing. "I love you too"

Kate shook her head "you don't have to feel pressured to say it back I just want to be sure you knew"

Alexis nodded "I did, I do"

"Ok, good" as both women continued their task. The silence between them being filled with loud jingles coming from the TV.

"But Kate…" Alexis finally uttered.

"yes?"

"Calling you mom… I honestly just fumbled over my words. I already have a mom and even though she is not perfect… she is still my mom you know… I hope I am not hurting you?"

Kate nodded understandably "that's alright Alexis. You are not hurting me. I get it. I already thought you said it by mistake but I just wanted to be sure and clear the air"

Alexis felt guilty and even though Kate's word seemed genuine she still felt like she hurt her. She reached out and held her stepmother in a sideway hug "thank you for loving my father so much and giving me siblings. I am honestly so proud to call you family"

Kate breathed out "- and thank _you_ for being so amazing"

"now please do something for me" Alexis said with a grin " _please_ go sit down with the others, I know your feet are hurting"

Kate laughed "you sure?"

"I'm sure! Go! I can handle a few more plates"

Kate answered by nodding and placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder before making her way back into the living room.

Alexis watched her stepmother walk away as a sudden thought crept up. Kate will probably be referred as 'grandma' to her possible future kids… a title she was not sure her actual mother would share or even wanted to have. She thought. And that hurt.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This hasn't been beta'd, so I am sorry if there are any mistakes!**


End file.
